The past was in the past
by Kristina Hope
Summary: James tries to win over Lily in thier seventh year, while Sirius tries to win over the whole female population. I am not good at writing this summary, but please Read & Review.


**Disclaimer-- This is stupid, if I owned Harry Potter would I be writing this online? No I would be swimming in my money.**

**So this story was under my old account from a few years ago. I fixed it up and added a lot of things to make it a little better to read. I need some suggestions so comment please!**

**--**

Morning sunlight suddenly poured into the seventh year girls dorm, telling the five sleeping girls it was time to wake up. Lily Ann Evans was definitely not a morning person, and refused to open her eyes. I guess the sun never got that memo, and continued to stream through the open window and right into the mirror directly across the room from Lily's bed. The sunlight bounced off the mirror right into her eyes.

"_You would think after seven years I would move that mirror" _Lily thought to herself as she sat up sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She looked around her dorm and smiled, happy to be back Hogwarts. She tossed her covers carelessly back on her bed and bounced out. She put her feet on the cool floor and walked to her dresser which was carefully filled by the house elves the night before. She grabbed one of her freshly pressed Hogwarts uniforms and walked across the dorm to her shared bathroom. She took one look at herself and grumbled at the way she looked. Her auburn hair was messed up and always curled at the ends, her bottle green eyes were still full of sleep.

Lily took a quick shower, got dressed and brushed her teeth. Lily applied no make-up for it was never needed. Lily was one of the prettiest girls in the school, without even trying. Lily had that gorgeous long auburn hair that every girl wanted and those emerald eyes that guys got lost in. Lily was the kind of girl every guy wanted to bring home to their parents. She was smart, pretty, and could make a conversation out of anything. She talked to everyone, and never put someone down (except maybe a certain messy haired boy).

Yet for many reasons she was rarely asked out. One being she did not really have time for a boyfriend, or second James Potter. Even though the only one that could really see James and Lily together, she was James' girl which intimidated many boys. Every guy knew it, even making conversation with Lily would give James a reason to hurt you.

She walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. She saw her best friend Marlene McKinnon getting her robes out of her dresser. Lily and Marlene meet on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, both being from Muggle families, they instantly became connected. Marlene had brown hair, chocolate eyes, and many freckles splashed on her face. She always knew how to have fun, and often brought out Lily's crazy side.

"Morning sleepy head" Lily said. Marlene didn't even notice her there.

"Morning early bird" Marlene mumbled back and Lily stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's not my fault that the sunlight always wakes me up" Lily said as she walked towards her trunk.

"No, but it's your fault you've been to lazy for seven years to move that mirror." Marlene said as she changed into her robes.

"Yea I guess your right, are you heading down to the great Hall for breakfast?" Lily said as she moved the mirror a bit to the left.

"Yea just let me brush my teeth." Marlene responded, her voice fading slightly as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair, which Marlene always had to have prefect, it was a pet peeve. She wiped her mouth on a towel to make sure she didn't have toothpaste on her face anywhere and walked out or the bathroom. She found Lily reading _Standard Book of Spells_ level seven

"Lily--"

"What?" Lily said without taking her eyes from the book

"We haven't even had one class yet and your nose in already stuck in a book."

Lily looked up at Marlene and shut her book, and slid off her bed heading toward Marlene

"I know but this year is our N.E.W.Ts and I want to do well, even though I haven't figured out what I want to be yet. " Lily said, "Maybe I will check that careers book out from the Library.." Lily said more to herself then to Marlene.

"Right…" Lily and Marlene walking into the Common room where the infamous Marauders were seated in the corner huddled together talking quietly, most likely planning their "harmless welcome back prank". If you can call dangling a innocent first year above the lake harmless…

James instantly looked up as Lily and Marlene walked past. Rumpling his hair he looked up at Lily with a little hope in his eyes.

"Hey Marlene, hey Evans…looking good this year," He said with a wink "Not that you could ever not look good." James' black hair was now sticking up in the back as usual, His chocolate brown eyes were dancing with excitement. Marlene waved to him and the rest of the gang seeing as they were all looking up at her and Lily now. Lily rolled her eyes at James and quickened her pace as she walked toward the portrait hole.

"Hey Evans!" James called out to her again "Evans!" Lily ignored him until he started following her out of the portrait hole and caught up with her and Marlene.

"Potter did you know how you have the same qualities as a lost puppy?" Lily knew he was behind her without even looking back. it has been like this for two years now, Lily walks past and James instantly follows her every move.

"If you mean that I am cute, clever, have amazing physical strength, have GREAT hair," James rumpled his hair a little more, "and have those darling eyes that you can get lost in for hours and not to mention can never say no to?" James said with a smile, "than yes I did infant know that."

Lily snorted, "No James, I mean having too much energy, whining, barking, never sleeping, and not to mention FOLLOWING ME AROUND EVERYWHERE"

"Lily I definitely do not bark."

"You don't think you do, but when ever you talk that's all I hear."

"So if that's all you hear how is it that we are talking right now?" James

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at James "Well when I found out you were going to be the other head with me this yeah I decided I had better if we were ever going to communicate at all this year I had to learn to speak fluent dog."

"Well, I am flattered you did all that work just to talk to me my little flower. I guess we will have our own little language all to ourselves this year wont we Evans?" James said playfully.

"Hardly Potter, and I am not nor ever will be your flower."

"On the contrary Lilykins, I have a feeling you will come to your senses and realize that we are meant to be together."

By this time, Marlene had walked ahead of them, far ahead of them and was already in the Great Hall sitting with the other Gryffindors.

James and Lily continued to bicker as they entered the Great Hall, which captivated the audience. James and Lily's little eruptions always caught the attention of the Hogwarts population. It was they had their own TV show, and the everyone seemed to enjoy watching it.

"James your creeping into my personal space"

"But it's the only place I feel comfortable"

"Yeah well its quite the opposite for me"

"You can learn to like it, how about it Evans this Saturday, seven o'clock?"

Lily gave him one of her icy stares, one that James pretended not to care about. But deep down, James hurt a little more each time she shut him down. It was made even more painful when he saw all the other in the school couples together. They looked at each other with such love and happiness the way he wished Lily could one day look t him. In James' mind, they were like missing puzzle pieces that only connected to each other.

"Potter, do not tell me you are starting this stupid act this early in the year again?"

"Evans, if it makes you feel any better I was going to ask you on the train ride here but my dear friend Remus stopped me"

"Well thank goodness for him"

"I do like to thank a higher force for bringing him into my life" James stopped in front of Lily, and looked her in the eyes, "the same one I thank for making it possible for me to see your beautiful face everyday." James reached out to touch her face, but Lily beat him to it and smacked him, hard.

"James Potter do not try to touch me, EVER again." Lily shouted, and stormed off to where Marlene and the others were sitting.

James put his hand to his face and smiled, he liked how she stood up to him he just wish she didn't humiliate him so much. He shrugged it off and turned towards his friends who were laughing at James' recent humiliation and walked over. Remus and Peter were discussing the new timetables that must have been handed out during his and Lily's ….talk.

"Bad luck there Prongsie" Sirius said with a laugh, "but don't worry, she will come around and if not there are always more dogs in the pound." Sirius then turned his attention to a Ravenclaw Anna Corten and winked at her.

"Isn't the saying more fish in the sea?" James asked

"Potato, tomato James, potato, tomato."

James, Remus and Peter all exchanged blank looks. "I'm not even going to bother," Remus said, looking back at his timetable.

"Not going to bother with what?" Sirius asked giving all three of them a questioning look.

Remus looked back up and they looked at him with wide eyes until Peter finally spoke up "Why do we still hang out with him?"

"Because without me you three would be nothing. I start all the parties, plan and direct all the pranks and bring in all the ladies!" Sirius said with a huge grin on his face

"Riiiight, if that's what gets you to sleep at night" Remus murmured.

"Oh more than you know Moony, more than you know"

"Believe me Sirius, I do know more than I want to know about you and your, err.. sleeping habits with the women. I think we all do." Remus said, as James and Remus nodded in agreement. Sirius smiled at the comment and excused himself from the table to 'check on his ladies' at the Ravenclaw table.

James then turned his attention to watch Lily as she and one of her friends laughed over something. He sighed into the now soggy Frosted Flakes in his bowl, it seemed he could charm his way into anything, but Lily Evans' heart.


End file.
